


The Devil Wears Suits

by AkaiAmedama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiAmedama/pseuds/AkaiAmedama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Akiteru picks him up for the trainings with his team the Kaji Wild Dogs, Kei is suffering much more than his brother could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Suits

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed when looking at the tags, this fic includes incestuous feelings towards a sibling.  
> Now I understand that this is definately not everyone's cup of tea so therefore, please refrain from reading further should you feel uncomfortable with this. :3

Gritting his teeth, Kei turned his head and directed his gaze towards the window, trying his best to ignore the reflection in it.

It wasn't fair really.

Absolutely not fair.

"So, how was your week?" His brother's voice was light and carefree, as if everything was fine and perfect.

It wasn't though.

Not for Kei at least. Not right now.

He felt the car judder for a brief second when Niichan shifted into another gear.

This wasn't fair at all.

"... Okay," Kei muttered, eyes refusing to look at his brother, even in the reflection of the passenger seat's window.

The sun had already set and with it's light gone, the city was wrapped in darkness. Everything suddenly seemed quieter, more peaceful in a way, and it was difficult imagining the hectic crowds that usually pushed through the streets during the day.

"Did anything interesting happen?" His brother asked, clicking his tongue when the reception suddenly turned bad and he had to look for another radio station, the noise changing from bad to worse whenever Niichan turned the button. In the end he gave up and just turned it off altogether.

Kei let his eyes drift over the scenery outside, over streets and houses and drew in a sharp breath when they accidentally landed on the reflection next to his own for a split second.

"... Not really," he said, focusing on the rubber seal connecting the glass pane with the interior lining, hoping that the other wouldn't notice how tense he was. The rubber looked aged, Kei noticed, a lighter grey than it had originally been years ago and fissured at various parts.

"I see," Niichan sighed and turned the car left, following the road that lead towards the gymnasium where the Kaji Wild Dogs held their trainings.

"Well, I guess I'm the same." Another sigh.

Soon, Kei told himself, it would be over. Soon, they'd arrive at the gymnasium and once the training started it would be fine again. He would be fine.

During the next few hours he'd have different things to worry about other than his brother. There'd be a dozen adults that would try and tease him or teach him new moves, irritated when he refused to listen. Especially that Akaizawa. He'd make sure Kei's thoughts were where he wanted them to be. On the courts.

Glancing to his right and out of the front windshield, Kei almost found himself letting out a relieved sigh when the by now familiar building came into view, getting bigger and bigger the closer they got.

"Okay, here we are again," Niichan declared and turned towards the parking area. His voice had lost some of the enthusiasm it had showed when his brother had picked him up and Kei wondered if the tense atmosphere had finally been too much for Niichan to paper over the cracks and how much of that was his own fault.

Most of it, Kei guessed.

All of it.

Once Niichan had parked the car and shut off the motor, Kei, unbidden, felt his heartbeat pick up it's pace. Faster and faster and the more he tried to calm it down, the faster it got until he heard it drumming in his ears and felt it pulsing at the side of his neck.

It really was unfair.

The faint clicking sound of the safety belt reached his ears, making him flinch just a little. Seconds later the driver's door was pushed open and Niichan got out of the car. Cool air gushed inside, ghosting over the hot skin of Kei’s face and along bare hands that were clenched around the carrier strap of his sports bag in painful nervousness ever since he had gotten into the car.

"Let's get inside," Kei heard the other say. "We're already running a bit late so hurry, okay?"

Hurrying was good, Kei thought, loosening the belt around his chest before trembling fingers pulled at the handle and he pushed the door open, forcing himself out of the car seat.

"You got everything?" His brother asked from the other side of the car and Kei nodded, slamming the door shut with one hand and gripping the strap of his sports bag tighter with the other.

He needed to be fast.

Yeah.

He needed to get inside and to the changing room as fast as possible. Then the only thing left to do was change into his sportswear, without looking around and rush to the courts.

It finally would be over then.

He just needed to hurry and keep his eyes to the ground. Walk at a swift pace and keep his eyes down.

Yeah. He could definitely do that.

One deep breath later, Kei finally willed his legs to move towards the building. A few more meters and it would be okay. _Walk swiftly, avoid eye contact and everything will be fine._

He would be fine.

"Hey, wait up!" Niichan shouted after Kei but he ignored him. _Don't stop, don't turn around_ , he preached inside his head. Just a bit more and he was safe.

"Kei!" His brother's voice distant, goading him to keep moving.

Just a few more steps, a few mo-

"Hey, hey easy kid!" A deep voice said right as Kei hit a wall and rough hands came up on either side of him, clasping around his upper arms with a strong hold, steadying him.

It took him a moment to realize he hadn't hit a wall but barged into someone much broader than him, even though not as tall.

"Watch where you're going, will ya?" The man said, squeezing his arms harder than what Kei'd call ' _comfortable_ ' and then burst into loud laughter.

"Someone as scrawny as you should be careful not to bump into people!" He bellowed. "I could have seriously injured you, beanpole!"

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Kei finally lifted his head, glaring at Akaizawa.

He wished he could have thought of some cool retort to counter the old man's teasing words but as his brain was still recovering from the shock of the impact, all Kei could muster was sending Akaizawa one of his most annoyed looks while trying to wriggle out of his hold.

How he disliked being touched by people, especially if they were as unpleasant and bold as this guy. Some people just didn’t know what 'personal space' meant.

"Hey!" Came a shout from behind that made Kei freeze immediately and before he could react or think, Akaizawa had already shoved him sideways, forcing him to face the direction of the call.

"Hey Tsukishima! I think this one here's yours!" Kei heard him laugh again, right next to his ear yet somehow he seemed much further away than seconds before.

 _How unfair_ , he thought bitterly, heat rising up all the way to his face, his mouth turning dry.

And here he had almost made it.

Yeah.

If not for Akaizawa, he would have made it and everything would have been fine.

Instead, he stood paralyzed, heart racing in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach, while his eyes were glued to his brother.

_How fucking unfair._

Swallowing thickly, Kei watched Niichan walk up to them, sports bag casually slung over his shoulder and his brows knit in slight annoyance. The sleeves of his white dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, exposing well-toned forearms that otherwise would have been hidden.

It really shouldn't have been special.

It shouldn't have been because Kei had seen his brother's bare arms a thousand times already, whenever the other rolled up the sleeves of his hoodies or simply chose to wear a T-shirt. Therefore, it shouldn't be special and it shouldn't make Kei stare and follow the visible muscle groups, watch them twitch and move beneath light skin.

It was just an elbow, a _fucking_ _elbow_ , and he shouldn't be looking at it, thinking about how nicely it was formed.

It was just a _bone_ , goddamnit!

Gods, he had almost made it to the changing room without looking at his brother in his fucking white dress shirt and charcoal dress pants and dark brown leather shoes.

Niichan had left the matching jacket in the car and for some reason Kei suddenly wished he hadn't taken it off, wished his brother had still worn it when he had picked Kei up. That would have spared him the ordeal of that stupid white dress shirt that should have been a much looser fit but of course wasn’t. Maybe with the additional garment it would have been easier for Kei to look at the other.

 _Just wear the fucking jacket_ , he had wanted to throw at Niichan’s face, even though he knew he was only fooling himself. It probably wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.

Swallowing thickly again, Kei recalled how his brother had once waited for him at the usual meeting spot, casually leaning against his car. He had worn the jacket then, Kei remembered, biting down on his lips.

It had been almost black, matching the dress pants, and so damn well-fitted that Kei had nearly thought of it as too revealing. And that was bullshit, really because how can the jacket of a suit be too revealing? It was a fucking jacket. He saw hundreds of business men every day, some of them wearing suits like that and not once had Kei thought of them as too revealing.

Because it were still only _fucking_ _suits_.

Back then, Niichan had only closed one button, Kei remembered, one of three and he had plugged even that one open when they had gotten into the car, unveiling a dress shirt similar to the one he was wearing now.

"What's gotten into you?" Niichan asked, approaching. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were running from me."

And maybe Kei had been until Akaizawa's rough hands had stopped him.

No, wearing the jacket really wouldn't make any difference at all.

Jacket or just the dress shirt didn't matter. In the end, it was a choice between the devil and the deep blue sea anyway.

Akaizawa gave Kei a pat on the back, strong enough to make him stumble forward half a step, his voice teasing. "Well, seems to me at least one of you is eager to start the training."

"Sorry for being late!" Niichan apologised, bowing his head slightly when he came to a halt before them. "Did you already start?" He asked, bringing his bag down to dangle at his side.

Kei did his best to ignore how the fabric pulled across his brother’s chest and brought out the muscles below whenever Niichan moved his arms or back.

Akaizawa's voice was in his ear anew but Kei had no idea what it was that he said. Somehow the words didn't make sense and maybe it hadn't even been words at all, Kei really wasn't sure.

The air around him had gotten thin, making it hard to breath and all of a sudden Kei felt like he was suffocating. As if someone had laid a rope around his neck, tightening it to fit snuggly just below his adam's apple, like the tie his brother had decided to keep on this time once had done. Before Niichan had loosened it, more and more during the ride. The fucking black tie with it's thin diagonal stripes that Niichan had pulled at several times but never taken off. The one that should have kept Kei from seeing his brother's collar bone but didn't because it was too loose and the two top buttons of the dress shirt had been undone. Because the stupid tie hated him and wanted to make him squirm and suffer.

He watched his brother's adam's apple bob and inhaled sharply, gasping for air, like some drowning man would have when reaching the water's surface before being dragged back under by something dark and frightening that shouldn’t even be there in the first place.

His brother sent him a worried look, arching his brow in a silent question.

Gods, Kei needed to pull himself together.

Needed to calm down because by now, he bet even Akaizawa was sending him strange looks. He must be, Kei could feel his eyes on him.

"Kei, you alright?" Niichan asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Kei swallowed thickly and then nodded nervously, feeling the warmth of the other's hand burn through the fabric of his hoodie.

"Yeah," he breathed, shying away from the touch. "You said to hurry, so ..." Kei added with a low voice, meaning to finally avert his eyes. Away from that stupid tie that covered the buttons of that stupid fitted dress shirt, leading all the way down to the dark brown leather belt and ...

Oh gods he wanted to die.

Yeah, die or faint or have someone blow the fucking fire alarm because that was the only way he saw to end this nightmare.

He lowered his eyes, pretending to be looking at the ground while in truth he didn't even get past Niichan's waistband. The moment he finally dared and his gaze slid further south, over the other's crotch with the intention to just keep moving, _not to linger_ , his brother shifted from one leg to the other. Folds appeared left and right and disappeared again when the fabric stretched and gods, Kei could have sworn he had seen it bulge.

That moment, he felt his cock twitch, his heart pounding violently inside his chest, harder and harder.

A nightmare, indeed.

A nightmare that Kei couldn’t seem to wake from no matter what he did and that would probably haunt him again countless nights from now on. Would replay in his head and cause him to jerk awake, breathing heavily and covered in sweat and _hard_. A nightmare he’d have no other choice but to touch himself to ...

Kei almost choked on the thought and hurriedly brought his bag up to his front to cover what he feared would be there. If Niichan and Akaizawa noticed, he'd never live it down.

How he fucking hated the unfairness of it all.

Why did his brother wearing a suit have to be such a big deal?

A hand thumped his back then, right between his shoulder blades, making him cringe and forcing his attention away from his brother and to the man on his left.

“Alright, come on now. Let’s get started,” Akaizawa urged, pushing Kei around and towards the direction of the changing room, Niichan following closely behind.

Normally, Kei would have cursed the other man for touching him so casually like it was nothing, for pushing him around like some little kid.

Today though, no, today he wouldn’t. Today he would let it slide because today, the other had done well in interrupting a chain of thoughts that surely would have led to something highly embarrassing for everyone involved. Most of all for Kei.

No, he needed to push these thoughts away, needed to direct them elsewhere.

Away from Niichan.

Sadly, Kei’s body hadn’t seemed as willing to move on and just forget any of that had ever happened, his breathing still coming in short shallow puffs. And really, how could it when his own pants stretched and rubbed over his cock, making it tingle and twitch again and again, begging for his touch, with _every fucking step_ he took.

Suddenly, that damn changing room seemed to be thousands of meters away.

Gods, how unfair all of this was.

Kei didn’t even need to turn around and look at his brother, because his mind still remembered how snuggly fit the dress shirt was, what an amazing job it did in enhancing the well-toned chest underneath and … _goddamnit!_

What the hell was wrong with him?!

It was his brother for god's sake!

It was just a _suit_ and nothing – _absolutely_ _nothing_ – to freak out about!

Like, those were perfectly normal pants, just like the ones everyone else wore.

Normal pants that fit just as well as others and of course would have folds at certain places when the wearer moved and stretch over certain areas, emphasising what was underneath and …

Uncalled, images flickered in front of his eyes, generated by his damn stupid brain that tried picturing how the pants might have looked from a different perspective and how the fabric might have stretched over the firm muscles of it’s wearer’s butt, rubbing against the skin and causing friction and heat and-

Gulping, Kei pressed the bag over his crotch with more force, as if the pressure could just make the erection go away. When he finally reached the changing room, Kei immediately rushed towards the bathroom and into the nearest stall, banging the door shut and locking it.

“Kei?” Niichan’s voice echoed through the room, drenched with worry and something Kei couldn’t quite put his finger on, bouncing off tiled walls and ringing in his ears. Shivers ran down his spine, all the way down his thighs and made his cock throb against the fabric of his own pants.

This was the worst, really.

He should have just stayed at home.

Yeah.

Or, he should have prohibited Niichan from ever wearing suits in Kei’s presence again. Yeah, he should have done that the very first time, fuck the puzzled looks he’d surely have received.

The first time Niichan had taken him to training with his team and had shown up in that attire, smiling broadly when Kei had flopped down next to him on the passenger seat, trying his best to ignore how fucking sharp his big brother had looked. More so when he had gotten out of the car, standing straight and … _damn!_

Niichan was supposed to wear his hoodies and those stupid T-shirts he was so fond of, not dress shirts and ties. He wasn’t supposed to look so different from the big brother Kei remembered from years ago …

Maybe he really should have told Niichan back then and saved himself all the trouble now.

But gods, wasn’t that thought the most ridiculous of them all? Because _how_ for fuck’s sake should he have done that? What should he have said?

_'Oh, by the way Niichan, please don’t wear your suits around me ever again coz looking at you when you’re like this makes me fucking lose it'?_

Yeah, as if they weren’t already awkward enough around each other, Kei thought, mocking his own stupidity.

Footsteps drew closer, moving towards to where he was desperately trying to catch his breath, hiding behind white, wooden walls.

“Kei, are you alright?” His brother asked. Judging from the sound of his voice, he was already standing right outside of that door. “You’re being strange, is everything okay?”

Luckily, his brother seemed to be alone. Akaizawa had most likely already left to join the rest of the team on the courts. _At least that one knew when to just leave someone alone_ , Kei thought.

“Kei?” Niichan’s voice was even clearer now, louder, _closer_ , and Kei could almost feel his brother touching his hand to the other side of the door and moving his head along to listen for any strange noises that told him his little brother needed his help.

“I’m fine,” Kei muttered, trying to control his breathing, taking a step back to put some distance between them again and bumping his feet against the toilet in the process.

“I just really need to use the toilet,” he lied, covering his mouth with a shaky hand right after, quick puffs of air brushing along his knuckles.

Calm down. _Calm down!_

“Are you sure?” _No_ , Kei snapped inside his head, but of course couldn’t say so. His eyes drifted to the front of his pants, to check how bad it really was, and immediately looked the other way again.

Gods, he was hard. Like, really hard. _Visibly_ hard.

_Fuck!_

Pressing the hand over his mouth with much more force than before, Kei drew in a sharp breath, before remembering that he should probably answer Niichan’s question if he wanted to make the other believe his words.

“Yes,” he managed, squeezing his eyes shut, as if the bulge in his pants would just magically disappear if he refused to acknowledge it.

“Go away,” Kei almost whined, swallowing over and over again to erase the lump that had formed in his throat but failed. “I can’t when you’re right here listening!” He added, hoping that this would finally make the other leave him alone.

It did.

“Oh,” Niichan muttered obviously taken aback. “Sorry. Of-of course.” His brother stuttered and almost seemed to be more embarrassed than Kei, which really shouldn’t have been possible in any way. “Gods, sorry Kei. I’ll be outside then.”

Seconds later, he was finally alone.

Alone with his stupid thoughts and that stupid bulge in his pants.

Well, at least here in the bathroom because judging from the noises, Niichan was still right there, only next door, changing and getting ready for training. And seriously, Kei should be too but how for god’s sake could he with a _damn fucking erection_?

Glancing backwards, Kei slowly sat down on the toilet lid, careful not to make too much noise, and let go of his bag. Why did this have to happen today?

No, wait.

Why did this have to happen at all?!

Why couldn’t he just be normal?

He grabbed his glasses and slid them off, burying his face in one hand. The other pressed against his brow ridge while Kei took deep breaths – one, two, three – trying to direct his thoughts elsewhere but to no avail.

Why couldn’t he just look at his brother in his suit like a normal brother would and not feel like he was watching some kind of lewd movie? He didn’t even care about suits. Not once had he looked at any of the salarymen with anything but indifference, hadn’t even paid them much attention. And why would he? They were everywhere after all and as much a part of the cityscape as the vending machines you found at every damn corner.

So his brother wearing one too shouldn’t be a big deal. It shouldn’t even be worth noting, yet for some reason it made Kei’s pulse race and throb. It made his breath come in short, shallow puffs and forced him to hide in some damn toilet cabin with a stubborn hard-on that refused to die down.

Maybe it was just a phase.

Yeah, a phase. Of course.

That must be it.

This was just a phase and Kei would be over it before he knew.

It would be okay in the end, he told himself.

This moment too would pass faster than he expected and the next he’d be on the courts with his brother and the team and no one would ever know he had been fighting an erection minutes ago.

No one would know.

No one would care and it would never happen again.

He just needed to sit here for a while and clear his thoughts of his brother and his damn suit.

Yes.

“Kei, I’ll be going on ahead, alright?” Niichan’s voice sounded through the small room again, causing him to flinch. “Hurry, okay?”

“Yes,” Kei told him, drawing his hand over his face in utter frustration. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

_In a minute._

Then he really was alone, cramped in a toilet cabin, sitting on the lid with his head thrown back, staring at the blurry ceiling and praying for this to be over already.

Time passed and after a while he couldn’t even say how long he had been sitting like this, only that it surely had been for much longer than just a minute.

Sighing heavily, he put his glasses back on and lowered his head to check his crotch, hoping that the bulge would be gone, relieved when it indeed was.

Good, it was finally over.

Now he just needed to think of some excuse to tell everyone because Kei just knew they’d be throwing him questioning glances and words as soon as he showed up on the courts.

No way he could tell the truth.

Slowly pushing to his feet, Kei reached for his sports bag and then opened the door as quietly as possible. To his relief, the changing room had indeed been empty.

Everything had been so easy in his head.

Change and then hurry to the courts.

Change and then hurry to the courts.

 _Change and then hurry to the courts,_ he had repeated in his head over and over again, yet just as he was done changing and went to leave the room, some part of his brain had decided that ‘ _hurry to the courts’_ wasn’t nearly as important as staring at the pile of clothes in front of him.

The drumming of his own heartbeat was in his ear again, loud and almost hypnotising, keeping him there and lulling him. If it hadn't been for the distant and faint sounds that reached him from the courts, shouting paired with the squeaking of shoes and balls bouncing off the hall floor, he probably would have believed that the entire world had shrunken to this tiny room with only him and the pile of Niichan's clothes.

Akaizawa’s distant shout for a block suddenly reminded Kei of the reason he had come here for, what he should be doing, yet even though he really wanted to go out there by now to distract himself, his legs wouldn’t move, his eyes glued to the clothes.

Swallowing thickly, Kei let his fingers dance over white fabric. It was the dress shirt that, minutes ago, had still been snuggly fit to his brother’s chest and had rubbed against his skin the entire day.

The fabric was cooler than what Kei had expected.

Somehow he had believed it would still carry some of Niichan’s warmth, if only faintly, but to his disappointment it didn't.

Would it still have his scent though?

It had to, right?

Niichan’s voice echoed through the hall then, goading Kei’s heart to beat faster again. Faster and faster still.

Fingers lingered on the fabric, twitching excitedly, eager to grab the stupid piece of clothing and bring it to his nose so he could confirm his suspicion.

Yes, confirm it and then _hurry to the courts_.

Wetting his lips, Kei grabbed another item instead.

That damn thing had been bugging him all this time, had nearly made him lose his mind the way it had hung around the smooth neck and lain all over the solid chest, pointing towards areas Kei should have never even glanced at.

Breathing heavily, he remembered how Niichan had tugged at it, over and over again, had brushed his fingers along just like Kei did now, feeling the cool, silky fabric.

Admittedly, it did feel nice. He wet his lips again, quickly running his tongue over dry flesh before biting down softly.

Did Niichan like it? The tie? Was it special?

Was that why he hadn’t taken it off today? Had kept wearing it all day and only loosened it during the drive here?

Had Niichan liked it’s feeling around his neck so much that he hadn’t wanted to pass on it?

Or had he just forgotten it to be there in the first place?

Wouldn’t it have his scent too?

For a moment Kei just stood there, running his thumb over the tie’s surface, tracing the stripes woven into it and relishing their feel against his skin. Then he couldn’t take it any longer and slowly lifted his hand, bringing the thing closer to his face. Closer and closer until he could almost smell it and savour it and close his eyes and imagine the little piece of fabric still around his brother’s neck while he-

“Kei?” His brother’s voice suddenly rang in his ears, calling his name from just outside the room, making him jump in panic.

That moment, all Kei could think of was that Niichan would see.

That he’d walk through the door and see his little brother standing here, smelling his tie and he’d ask questions and Kei just knew he wouldn’t even be able to answer half of them.

“Coming!” He shouted back quickly, trying to make his brother turn back, so he wouldn’t come closer and round the corner and see him like this. “I’m coming already!”

Of course the easiest thing would have been to just put the tie back on top of the pile and act as if nothing had happened. That would also have been what a normal person would have done when in his situation, Kei guessed.

Sadly though, he suspected that any normal person wouldn’t be getting a hard-on while looking at their brother wearing a suit in the first place, so there was that.

“I’m coming,” he assured again, trying to sound annoyed this time, hands trembling as they hastily stuffed the stupid tie into his bag before he hurried out the door and towards the courts.

So much for normal.

 

~        ~       ~       ~       # # #       ~       ~       ~       ~

 

"I swear, I left it right here," his brother said, crouching on the floor and feeling for the missing piece under the bench. "Nothing ..."

"You sure you put it there? Maybe you've already packed it away," one of his brother's teammates said, before leaving for the showers.

"No, I'm sure I left it here ..."

Kei didn't even dare look into Niichan's direction, his heart racing and his hands trembling.

He had regretted taking the tie moments after he had stuffed it into his bag but by then it had already been too late. Throughout the entire training session, Kei's thoughts had only been circling around that stupid tie and that he had to be the first in the changing room again so he could put it back.

Why _for god's sake_ hadn’t he just put it back from where he had taken it?

What had he been thinking?

Of course Niichan would notice!

"It's not here either," the other mumbled next to Kei, rummaging through his sports bag, head hanging low.

Gods, how could he have been so damn stupid?!

"There's only one possible explanation for this, Tsukishima," Akaizawa brushed past Kei's back, making him flinch and tense, before the man stopped next to Niichan to pat his back.

"You're getting old," he laughed. "I hear it starts a bit earlier with some, soon you'll be misplacing your little brother here too!"

Kei winced when the man's hand jokingly slapped his back, lowering his head and pressing his lips together tightly when others joined in with the laughter.

"Well, you sure know what you’re talking about," his brother replied. Kei could almost hear him rolling his eyes before Niichan muttered something unintelligible and crammed the dress shirt and pants into his bag, zipping it shut.

Kei had really planned to be the first in the changing room but somehow had ended up being one of the last.

Of course.

That was just his damn luck.

And Akaizawa. _Again_.

Because Kei had been late for the training and the man had insisted he should make up the leeway by running some extra laps and doing some more receives. Niichan had stayed behind with him, running beside Kei and sending some balls his way, commenting on how it was only fair as he had been late too. Now, if Kei's thoughts hadn't been circling around that damn tie and how he couldn't give it back anymore the entire time, he probably would have felt nostalgic and thankful, knowing fairly well that his brother hadn't needed too and only did that for him.

Sighing softly, he peered into his bag, holding his breath when his eyes caught sight of the item Niichan had been looking for for the past 10 minutes.

Taking it hadn’t been right. Of course it hadn’t been.

So he should just give it back.

Trembling fingers reached between his clothes and curled around the tie reluctantly.

He should pull it out and casually hand it over to his brother, grin and pretend he had just wanted to play a prank on him.

Yeah.

That's what siblings did sometimes, right?

Maybe Niichan would even laugh at it, relieved that his tie was back.

Maybe he’d ruffle Kei’s hair and tell him payback was a bitch.

Yeah.

His brother didn’t though.

Niichan didn’t ruffle his hair and he didn’t laugh about it because instead of returning it to him, Kei just shoved the tie further down his bag, burying it under his clothes and a towel so he himself wouldn't see it any longer. Because it made him feel bad and stupid but somehow he also just couldn’t give it back. He had never done pranks with his brother, why start now?

Damn, what a coward he was, stupid and unfair.

It had been his chance to get out of this embarrassing situation in the least awkward way and here he had gone and missed it.

How damn unfair.

"Hey, Kei," his brother said once they were alone in his car again and on their way home.

Kei's palms turned sweaty, his heartbeat picking up pace for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and he had to turn his face away, towards the passenger window out of fear that the other knew exactly where the missing piece was. Knew that Kei had snagged it, disappointed because he hadn't said one word when Niichan had been looking for it all over the place.

"Ah, never mind, I guess," was all the other said though, nothing more.

Usually, Niichan would ask him all kinds of questions, about how he had liked the training and such. Sometimes he'd just talk about random stuff himself, not expecting Kei to answer. But not this time.

This time, his brother kept quiet and somehow that was the worst of it.

Sometime later, they finally arrived at home and Kei wanted nothing more than to get out of this car and inside, rush upstairs and into his room. Niichan never stayed for dinner, even though their mother asked him to every single time. He would always reason that he had to get up early next day because of work. Sometimes Kei wondered if that was really the only reason or if he was partially to blame for his brother's decision. Not that it mattered.

Niichan wouldn’t stay for dinner today either.

"See you next time," Kei mumbled and was just about to push out of the car when his brother's voice stopped him.

"Say Kei," he mumbled, sounding moony and almost a bit sad. _Great_. "Where do you think it went?"

Clenching his fists around the carrying strap of his bag, Kei took a deep breath and glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He asked, doing his best not to arouse suspicion.

"The tie! _My_ tie!" Niichan explained, turning his head to look at Kei and shifting in his seat. "You think someone took it?"

"And who could possibly want to take your tie?" Kei muttered, fumbling with the strap of his bag, wrapping it around his finger just to undo it and repeat the action.

"That's what I'm wondering ..." the other whispered, his eyes staring intently at Kei, as if his brother was just waiting for him to tell the truth. "I’m not imagining things, Kei. You’ve seen me wear it.”

“I can’t really remember …” The lie came easier than expected and left a foul taste in his mouth.

“Well, I did,” the other assured. “And I put it right there on top of my stuff, I’m sure of it, and then it was just gone.” Niichan sighed heavily and then crooked an eyebrow at Kei. “How do you explain that?”

For a split second Kei expected his brother to call him out on it, believed that with the way he was looking at him, he absolutely had to know.

That Niichan could see right through his act and feel his nervousness, the raging pulse and the cold sweat at his palms. But then he just broke the gaze and turned his eyes towards their parents’ house. “Am I going crazy now?”

"What do I know?" Kei said, trying his best to stay calm and collected when his brother’s eyes met his again.

"The doors are open and anyone could come in. It's not like we would have noticed," Kei ultimately said, keeping his voice low to make the slight tremble less obvious.

It wasn’t even a lie this time and judging from the expression on the other's face, it was a possibility he at least gave a thought.

"True, but … who would sneak into our changing room and instead of stealing wallets and car keys, decide to just take my tie?" _Yeah_ , Kei thought, embarrassment crawling up his cheeks. _Who would?_

"Dunno," Kei muttered. "Maybe you've got yourself a stalker."

At that Niichan snorted with laughter, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel. "You mean like some crazy girl? I'm afraid I'm not really the kind of guy girls would want to stalk, but thanks for your input."

His brother almost made it sound like that was a bad thing and as ridiculous as it was, Kei really wanted to object. Then again it probably wasn't his place to do so. It most likely would only make this conversation more awkward and seriously, today had already been more than awkward enough for Kei's liking. He really could do with a break.

So he just shrugged and tried to play it down. "That's why you'd call them ' _crazy,'_ I guess."

"What’s that supposed to mean, huh?" Niichan laughed.

At least Kei had managed to lift his brother's mood, it seemed. That counted for something, didn't it?

All of a sudden, Niichan's hand came up to nudge his shoulder.

"Well, thanks for cheering me up, Kei," he chuckled and then went to ruffle Kei's hair gently.

A broad smile was plastered on his brother's face and for a moment Kei forgot that he had been the reason why his brother had needed cheering up in the first place. He really shouldn't be thanking him.

"I'm sure it will show up again," Kei told him before reaching for the handgrip, and pushing out of the seat. "And if not, just buy a new one."

"That had been the new one!" His brother threw after him before slamming the door shut and starting the engine.

 _That had been the new one_ , Kei repeated in his head bitterly, heading towards the open front door and passing their mother who most likely went to ask his brother to stay for dinner again. Kei entered the house and began taking off his shoes, listening to Niichan's car leave the driveway.

Gods, how fucking stupid he was.

 

~        ~       ~       ~       # # #       ~       ~       ~       ~

 

Stupid.

 _You're so fucking stupid_ , Kei thought while crawling under his covers and switching off the small lamp on his night stand. _So stupid._ His glasses soon found a place there as well.

How could he have been so damn stupid and taken his brother's tie? Groaning, Kei ran his hands down his face, frustrated at his actions and how the rest of the evening had turned out because of them.

After Niichan had dropped him off and left for Sendai, Kei hadn't been able to think about anything else than the stupid tie he had stuffed into his sports bag earlier and then hidden in the bottom drawer of his night stand the moment he had come home and gotten to his room. First he had wanted to just throw it under his bed but didn’t quite like the prospect of his mother accidentally stumbling over it while vacuuming his room and asking uncomfortable questions Kei couldn’t possibly answer without dying a hundred painful deaths.

Of course he could have just kept it hidden in his bag but the mere thought of it taking the smell of his sweaty sports clothes made him cringe. How was he supposed to somehow sneak it back into his brother’s possession when it smelled like that? Niichan would definitely notice. Gods, anyone would notice. Maybe his brother would even smell Kei on it … maybe he could tell …

 _No_ , Kei snorted at the absurdity of that thought.

Niichan probably couldn’t.

Then again … Kei could tell his brother’s scent even under the disgusting layer of sweat, so what told him Niichan wasn’t able to do the same?

Gods and here he was again, thinking about nothing but his brother and his stupid tie that should have been hanging somewhere in Sendai instead of being crammed into one of Kei’s drawers like some kind of trophy no one could know about.

All evening, he had tried to ignore it's entire existence, during dinner and when doing his homework. And yet he had still found himself staring at that stupid drawer, homework forgotten and absentmindedly chewing on the pen he had shoved between his lips, unable to concentrate for a longer period of time. His fingers itched to touch it, to run over it and feel cool fabric instead of the pages of his books. Back then, he had almost given into temptation. It had almost been too much.

The bed creaked slightly as Kei shifted, drawing the covers up further.

No, he needed to stop thinking about it.

He needed to sleep.

Close his eyes and stop thinking and just drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day, better than today, and he could ponder about what to do with Niichan's tie then. Think of a way to give it back to him without his brother noticing.

 _Yes, that's the way_ , Kei decided and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow.

A few seconds later, he groaned and ripped his eyes open again, running fingers through his hair.

Why couldn't he just forget about it?

It was just a tie.

A piece of fabric, nothing more.

Nothing more.

_Goddamnit!_

Rolling onto his side, Kei groaned again and ripped the drawer open angrily, his pulse already going faster than he would have liked. Once his fingers brushed over the tie's smooth surface, Kei felt his heart take a short leap. It did again when he finally dragged it out of it’s cranny to hold it in front of his face and look daggers at it.

What the hell was wrong with him?

It was just a tie, damn it.

How could something like _this_ make him feel like _that_?

It was just an ordinary tie, like most of the salarymen wore, black with diagonal stripes he could barely make out in the darkness.

_The stripes, yes._

Kei remembered running his fingers over them in the changing room, every single one of them woven into the fabric, the pattern clearly palpable and sighed softly when he felt them against his skin again.

Yeah.

He also remembered how he had held it to his nose then, seconds before his brother had called for him and Kei had jumped and panicked. The tie had smelled just like Niichan and that deodorant he used and every sharp breath Kei had taken had carried that scent, pushing it through Kei’s system and sweeping his mind blank.

He gritted his teeth at the memory.

Gods yeah, that damn deodorant.

The last time Kei had been shopping for one for himself was still fresh in his mind.

Although the racks had been stuffed with all kinds of brands and fragrances, it had been the same as ever. Buying a new deodorant always took him ages, he really couldn’t say why. For some reason, getting shampoo was a thousand times easier. With deodorants however, he always had problems finding one he really liked and mostly ended up testing a dozen different ones before he finally managed to decide for one. It hadn’t been any different weeks ago. Only this time, the one his brother used had been there too, in the midst of all the colourful bottles, catching his eye. Somehow he had remembered the brand and the design of the label, subconsciously, Kei liked to tell himself.

At first he had ignored it, had refused to even consider it for himself, to run around smelling like his brother.

That would have come off as real strange, wouldn’t it?

Yet even though he hadn’t wanted to, in the end Kei had still taken it from the shelf and sprayed it in front of his face like he had done with all the others before. Just to smell it.

Yeah.

He wouldn’t have bought it anyway, not even if he had liked it’s flavour that very moment. Strangely enough though, it hadn’t smelled like he had remembered, not half as good, and Kei had put it back, somewhat relieved, believing that he must have erred and that it ultimately hadn’t been the one Niichan used.

It had been though, he found out at the next training session.

It had been the exact same brand, the exact same label and even the name had been the same. That’s when he had realized that it wasn’t the fragrance of the deodorant that he liked so much, it was it’s fragrance mixed with Niichan’s scent.

That was why it had smelled so differently at the shop. Yeah. Because he had taken in it’s fragrance lingering in the air before him instead of on his brother’s skin or clothes.

Or on his tie.

Air gushed into his lungs as he took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. He took a few more, when he felt a familiar tingle between his legs.

Earlier, he hadn’t wanted to admit it, not even to himself in the privacy of his own thoughts, that the main reason why he had hurried to get the tie out of his bag hadn’t been so Niichan wouldn’t smell Kei’s scent and sweat on it later. The thought had scared him, sure, but that moment, the possibility hadn’t even been on his mind. No. He really hadn’t even considered.

Closing his eyes, Kei reluctantly brought the fabric to his nose, inhaling deeply and biting down on his bottom lip when he felt his cock stir.

The main reason had been because he hadn’t wanted Niichan’s scent to disappear, had wanted to be able to smell it again.

Gods, how fucking stupid.

How fucking stupid he was, pathetically clinging to his brother’s tie and getting hard again.

Why couldn’t he just have let it rot in that drawer?

Why couldn’t he just have left it there and forgotten about it and how it had loosely dangled around Niichan’s neck?

Niichan in his damn white dress shirt with it's sleeves rolled up and the two top buttons undone, walking towards Kei, slowly, looking at him from under his lashes. The tie hadn’t even tried hiding the soft skin of his brother's neck.

For that alone Kei should be hating on it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them, over and over again with his free hand, as if that would erase the pictures his mind now decided to haunt him with.

Gods, he was so hard again.

_Damn!_

_Damn Niichan and his stupid suit with the stupid tie and the awful deodorant_ , Kei thought, his hand already under the covers and snaking into his pants, angrily curling around his hardness.

Damn him and his tight dress pants that had clung to his skin, stretching over his thighs and … and … a nearly inaudible moan escaped him, rang in his ears, as he remembered how the fabric had bulged at the crotch.

Kei pressed the back of one hand to his mouth in order to muffle the sounds he knew would be leaving him soon, frantic breathing and little moans he’d try to control and hold back but ultimately fail to. It was the hand that still refused to let go of his brother’s tie. The one that still clung to that stupid piece of fabric with Niichan’s scent that rushed through his nostrils whenever he took a breath, faster and faster and over and over again until Kei felt like it was suffocating him, as if there was no oxygen at all, only Niichan’s scent and the feeling of his hand sliding over his cock. At one point he couldn’t stand it any longer, the air around him too hot and thin, and gasped for breath, opening his mouth to let more air into his lungs.

Pictures of Niichan flashed through his mind, fast and merciless, goading his hand on to go faster and to squeeze tighter, pumping himself to thoughts of his brother.

 _Gods, how fucking pathetic_ , Kei thought, knitting his brows and biting down on his hand, hoping that the pain would make him stop and come to his senses.

Maybe he should bite even harder, drive his teeth deeper into his skin, draw blood and leave marks that hurt and reminded him to never ever do something like this again. Yeah. Red marks he’d have to hide with a bandage or under long sleeves because their origin would have been so easy to tell and people would wonder and stare and ask questions Kei would only snort at and keep silent about.

A punishment of sorts, something to bring him back to his senses. Yes.

The first shot of pain made Niichan’s face flicker and when Kei bit down again, harder and longer, little stars destroyed what was still left, his brother’s silhouette slowly melting with the darkness surrounding it. He was gone, finally gone, until Kei inhaled and Niichan’s scent rushed through his nose again, somehow stronger than before, more intense than ever, and all of a sudden, the other’s voice was in his head.

 _'You’re being strange_ ,' it said, the words echoing through his mind, and Kei could almost feel Niichan’s presence right next to him. Feel his warmth and smell his scent.

 _'Is everything okay_ ,' the voice asked, low and husky and gods, he was probably losing it because it was right there in his ear to tease him. Right there, making his body tremble and shivers run down his spine, lower and lower, all the way down to his tailbone, causing him to clench his buttocks and jerk up from the bed and into his hand.

He knew, _he fucking knew_ he should bite down again, increase the pressure and make himself stop but the moment Kei tried, teeth merely nibbled at his skin and before he realised, they were replaced by wet lips and a wet tongue, lapping and licking and sucking at the battered flesh while his other hand slid over his cock.

The pain he had felt moments ago was forgotten and all he could remember was Niichan’s face and how he’d smile with bright, amber eyes looking back at Kei, and say his name. How the other’s adam’s apple would bob up and down when he did and suddenly Kei wondered how it would feel to suck at his brother’s neck instead of at his own hand. Run his lips over the light skin, push his nose up into his hair and smell the shampoo and suck that spot just below his ear. Suck his earlobe into his hot mouth and breathe moans into his ear, make him shiver and whimper and breathe his name. Gods, Kei thought he could almost hear Niichan’s moans, could feel the other’s hand pumping his dripping cock, fast and hard and _good_ , until he remembered that the moans were his own, just like the hand between his legs.

The tie wasn’t though.

No, the tie was Niichan’s, smelled just like him, and it was here, right here in his hand, as if he had grabbed it when still around his brother’s neck, had given it a yank and pulled Niichan close so Kei could latch his mouth to the other’s collarbone and lick and suck and taste his skin.

A split second later Kei rolled onto his side with something between a whine and a grunt and let the tie fall to his pillow before he reached into his drawer again, feeling for tissues he knew had to be there.

His face pressed into his pillow, inhaling his brother’s scent, Kei quickly dragged one under his covers and placed it over the head of his cock, trying to keep it in place while he continued stroking and squeezing, his balls already tingling and clenching tightly. Heat shot up to his face and he buried it in his pillow to muffle the groans and moans and ' _Niichan’s_ that left his mouth once his cock twitched and he came with violent shivers, bucking his hips over and over again until everything blurred and he couldn’t even see his brother’s face anymore.

For some time, he just lay there in darkness, breathing heavily, unmoving and feeling the cock between his fingers go limp before he managed to draw his hand out of his pants. Kei pushed his arm out from under the covers and let it dangle over the side of his bed, the air around cooling his feverish skin.

Cum began to seep through the tissue and when he noticed, Kei wrinkled his nose in disgust and weakly threw it under his bed. He really had to remember to get rid of it tomorrow.

Gods, he couldn’t believe he had just done that.

Everything really was so fucking unfair.

He should have jerked off thinking of some girls, should have imagined soft boobs and all that stuff yet Kei had only seen his brother. His _brother_.

Niichan in his damn stupid dress shirt with the damn stupid tie Kei could still feel against his cheek.

_Fuck!_

Gritting his teeth, Kei angrily grabbed the piece of cloth and ripped it out from under his face, intent on stuffing it back into his sports bag to get it out of his sight and to erase Niichan’s scent on it. Make it go away …

He really needed to give it back.

 _But how the hell can I ever give it back now_ , Kei thought, swallowing thickly, as his fingers touched the smooth fabric, recoiling slightly when he noticed how it was wet at some parts. He must have drooled on it.

Gods, he had fucking _drooled_ on Niichan’s tie!

Groaning, Kei ran his hand over his face and curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to wake up from whatever sick dream it was he was having right now.

How, for fuck’s sake, could he give it back now?

The spit would dry, of course it would, but that didn’t change the fact that Kei _had drooled on it_ while jerking off to thoughts of his brother, goddamnit!

What if he gave it back to Niichan, somehow managed to sneak it back into his bag or car or whatever, and his brother wore it again? Gods, what if he wore it the next time and …

Oh gods, Kei could never give it back.

Seeing Niichan in his suit with some other tie was bad enough but seeing _that_ tie dangle around his neck again would be close to torture. No, it would be torture.

Kei clenched his fist around the fabric in his hands and hurriedly crammed it back into the bottom drawer of his nightstand, shoving it shut angrily before turning around and facing the other side of his room. How was he supposed to look at Niichan wearing _that_ tie without remembering what he had done with it, how he had … _goddamnit_!

No, he could definitely not give it back.

Not ever.

Never.

 

~        ~       ~       ~       # # #       ~       ~       ~       ~

 

“What’s this?” Niichan asked surprised, staring at the little plastic bag Kei had pulled out of his hoodie’s pocket seconds ago and casually placed on his brother’s lap.

For a moment he wasn’t sure what to say and just shrugged his shoulders, turning his face away from his brother so Niichan wouldn’t see the blush.

“Just open it,” Kei told him shyly, looking out of the car’s window to his left and watching a bus leave before passengers hurried across the street.

Maybe he should have used another bag and not the one he had gotten at the shop. That probably did come off as kind of odd. Maybe he should have really let the clerk box it like the man had wanted to in order to make it look nicer and more presentable.

Then again, he hadn’t wanted to give the impression that this was a big deal because it wasn’t and Niichan shouldn’t see it as such so Kei had refused. It wasn’t meant to be something special.

Yet somehow Kei now wished he had wrapped it differently. He could have at least removed the tape the clerk at used to keep the plastic bag closed.

Damn it, why hadn’t he at least done that?

Rustling went through the car, indicating that the other had finally started opening the bag. Soon, he’d rip the tape and peek inside.

Worrying his lips and fidgeting with the safety belt, Kei wondered if Niichan would tell him should he not like it. Probably not.

“A tie?” His brother asked and suddenly Kei wanted to die out of embarrassment. It really had been a stupid idea.

Such a stupid idea.

Leaning further against the passenger door, Kei refused to look at his brother and see the fake smile he most likely had put on so his little brother wouldn’t be disappointed. Minutes ago, Kei had told himself that it was fine if Niichan didn’t like it but the truth was that it wasn't. The thought made him sick.

Finding a good tie hadn’t been as easy as he had first imagined, far from it.

At the beginning none of them had appealed to Kei, most had looked like something their father would wear and the rest would have been better fitted for someone working at an amusement park.

Neither had been something he had wanted to get his brother.

It had taken him numerous trips to various shops, endless hours looking at thousands of different ties that in the end all had looked the same, until he had finally found one he liked.

Of course it hadn’t been cheap either.

_Of course._

Well, there had been no helping it.

He had taken Niichan’s tie and … he had … well, he had taken it and since he couldn't give it back, the least he could do was get him a new one and if the only one Kei liked turned out to be fucking expensive, he’d fucking buy it anyway.

Yeah. That’s what he had been thinking when pushing it over the counter, before the clerk had taken his money and handed him the little plastic bag in return.

Minutes had passed since Kei had given it to Niichan, yet so far his brother hadn’t said a single word.

There had been a time when lying had come much easier to him it seemed.

Gods, Kei cringed at his thoughts, now he really was doing Niichan wrong.

_Damn!_

Couldn’t he just say something? Anything?

Soon Kei couldn't take the silence any longer and decided to break it himself.

“You’ve been … going on about your missing tie all this time so …” Kei mumbled, clasping his hands together in his lap to try and stay calm, rubbing his thumbs over each other nervously.

“You’ve gotten me a new tie?” Niichan asked softly.

“Well …” Kei began, swallowing thickly. “I just thought … I …”

“Gods, Kei, it's so cool!” Niichan suddenly declared, shifting in his seat. “Wasn’t it expensive, Kei?”

“No,” he lied. Maybe then his brother wouldn’t feel so obligated to like it, would stop the act.

“Really?” The other asked surprised and then went to ruffle Kei’s hair. “I really like it, Kei! Thank you!”

Heat shot up to his face and Kei almost believed Niichan was telling the truth, that he really liked it but then thought better of it.

“You don’t have to say that,” Kei assured and went to snatch the tie out of his brother’s hold again, still refusing to look the other in the eye. “I kept the receipt so if you don—“

“Hey! Hands off!” Niichan warned, holding the tie out of his reach and swatting Kei’s hand away. “I said I liked it! I meant that!”

Did he really? Kei bit down on his bottom lip.

It wasn’t just a show?

“Come on, help me,” Niichan said, shifting in his seat again and nudging Kei’s shoulder when he didn’t immediately react.

When he finally forced himself to look at his brother's face, his breath caught in his throat. For some reason Niichan was impatiently tugging at the tie around his neck, loosening it more and more until he hurriedly dragged it over his head and carelessly threw it to the backseat. His hair was slightly tousled now and Kei almost wanted to run a hand through it to smooth the strands that had decided to stick up.

What the fuck did Niichan think he was doing?

“Come on, you need to help me,” his brother said again, beaming at Kei with bright eyes and a sweet smile, closing the top buttons of his dress shirt and straightening up the collar. Once it was all up, he ducked his head just a little bit and laid the dark red tie around his neck.

It took Kei some time to understand what his brother was expecting of him.

Niichan turned and shifted until he had managed to bring his legs up and half-kneeled on his seat, leaning over the central console so he was facing Kei directly. “I can’t do it without a mirror, so you gotta do it for me, okay?”

 _Do what_ , Kei had wanted to ask but by then his brain had already caught onto it and he settled for a simple and breathless, “I can’t,” instead.

His heart was racing again and he could swear he must have been gaping, saliva collecting on his tongue.

“It’s not that hard,” Niichan said, pulling at each end of the tie and holding them out to Kei.

Seconds later, warm hands grabbed his, dragging them from Kei’s lap towards his brother’s chest, urging Kei to turn in his seat, to face him and forget about how silly they must have looked for anyone to walk by.

“I’ll show you, come on. Don’t you wanna see how it looks?” Niichan asked, his voice echoing through Kei’s ears.

"Just wear it next time," Kei stuttered, by now his face was already burning and he couldn't help wondering as to why Niichan didn't comment on it looking like a tomato. "We'll be late for training again ...“ Kei reasoned.

"Well, then stop resisting and hurry already," the other chuckled, pulling at Kei's hands again. "I wanna see it now!”

Seconds later, Kei found his body turning on his own accord and all he could do was stare and concentrate on his breathing, thinking ' _too close_ ' over and over again.

Gods, his brother was too close, his warm breath ghosting over Kei’s face while the other's gentle hands on his made him tremble.

“Here, grab both ends,” Niichan said and pushed Kei’s hands onto the fabric. Once he had reluctantly curled his fingers around, his brother covered them with his to make Kei tighten his hold on the garment.

It really was unfair doing that to him now.

Yeah.

Moving so close while wearing that shirt and those pants and forcing him to look straight at his face and his neck and ...

“First you need to find the right length,” the other explained, slowly moving their hands left and right, the tie grazing Niichan’s neck, until the wide end was much longer. “That should be about right.”

 _So fucking unfair_ , Kei thought, watching his brother’s adam’s apple bob up and down while he kept talking with a low voice, explaining what to do and how to lay one end over the other and wrap it and pull it and …

Kei didn’t know what other people thought hell was like, but to him, this was it.

Right now, all of it.

To him, hell wasn’t eight levels of flames and lava and demons trying to eat you alive, no, hell was this fucking car.

Hell was being so close, smelling Niichan’s scent all around him and feeling his breath against his face and Niichan’s skin on his. Hell was seeing how the other’s hair moved, grazing Niichan’s cheek and forehead, and how his tongue came out to wet his lips.

Kei wouldn’t have minded devils flaying his skin and pounding his body with iron clubs but instead of that raw pain, he only felt his pants tighten uncomfortably, more and more, and his heart drum against his chest.

Gods, the slightest yank on the tie made Niichan lean closer, closer, and Kei suddenly remembered a night where he had imagined pulling him close enough to feel the other’s pulse against his lips and taste his skin on his tongue.

 _Hell, yes_ , Kei thought, watching his brother’s lips mouth something inaudible before the corners of Niichan’s mouth turned upwards.

This was hell for sure and as far as Kei was concerned, his brother was most likely one of it's devils.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic.  
> The idea came to me after reading the Tsukishima Brothers' story in the 5th Light Novel, where we find out that Akiteru is working in an office and therefore wearing suits. ♥（ﾉ´∀`）  
> The story is written in his POV and it is mentioned that he wears it when picking Kei up for trainings with his team, because he comes straight from work. Akiteru describes that Kei doesn't really talk much and mostly averts his eyes and stares out of the window and I kind of went over-board with that. （⌒▽⌒ゞ  
> I'm not even sorry.
> 
> As usual, many thanks to the amazing Colonelchansan from tumblr for proof-reading. :D


End file.
